The unlikely pair ,the Kitsune and Okami
by capedluna
Summary: Always been the oddball at school,but thanks to your best friend ,Reiki you have developed a crush .Though never speaking to the guy in school you feel maybe it was crush,a couple years later your crush attends the same college as you.KxReader
1. Information

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho it belongs to Yoshiro Togashi and Funimation I gain no profit from this work, this is purely made for fun.**

**Edit: **I have made some slight changes or more like additions to the fanfiction and some research about Japanese names, as well as creating Japanese names, Shinto folklore, life in Japan ,how Japanese schools go as far as classes, lunches and after school and re-watching some of the Dark Tournament. I am however not perfect so I miss something POLITELY leave a comment or suggestion in the review. Ok this is my anime fanfiction and since I've always wanted to do a reader/self-insert fanfic with one of my fave characters Kurama I shall. Hope you all enjoy.

This will be your information and background information.

A long time ago there were wolves in Japan the species was called the Hokkaido Wolf which is similar to the Grey wolf. During the last year of 1889 before the Hokkaido wolves went extinct in Japan a Hokkaido Wolf spirit clan found a portal to Makai and fled their evolving into powerful ,horse-sized wolves. Until this very day the clan still exist…this is your family.119 years later your family has returned to the Ningenkai under human appearances.

Family history: When the Okami clan first returned to Ningenkai your clan starting with your grandfather and grandmother served as watchers over a rural part of Japan watching the rice paddies and scaring off demons. Eventually your grandfather and grandmother wanted a life of their own and sought off to create a family.

Name: Tsuki Okami

Age:16

Appearance: You look like how you do in real life, your spirit form consist of the same ears and tails as your wolf form with the color of midnight blue ears and tail the and eyes are silver. Your clan last name is Okami, your families first names are those of the earth and celestial. Due to living in the Ningenkai you have learned how to deceive and use illusions to make it seem as if you have no ears or tail.

Personality: You are mostly shy around outsiders but around family and friends you're quite loud.

Weapon: Giant Japanese War Fan that only your full wolf form can possess in human form you have two tiny fans with a silver moon you however, are very inexperienced with your weapons. Friend: Your best friend is a kitsune spirit named, Reiki ,who works for Inari . He is a friend of the family and met him through your grandparents, he is also your weapon teacher; he is around six feet tall with light blue hair he wears a kitsune mask and rarely takes it off except to eat. Reiki does not attend school instead delivers messages for Inari and answers prayers at Shinto shrines. He wears a long white and light blue kimono, in full fox form he is a white fox and wears a red bandanna and bears three tails and his eyes are light blue. You know he likes you and you usually tease him.

Bio: You have always been the oddball at your school making decent grades and somewhat a bit anti-social to others ,but thanks to a good friend he introduced you to Makai to show you your roots of years ago Reiki took you to the Dark Tournament and to your surprise the crush of your dreams that attended your school was a demon fighting in this very tournament. Your crush on Team Urameshi name was Shuuichi Minamino a.k.. You were even more thrilled when you found out he went to your school Meiou High but sadly not in your class you had put in your mind that you would make an attempt to talk to him but changed your mind. Due to your lack of confidence in walking to his class to talk to him or his groupies would scare you away. A couple of years later you are starting college and your trying to forget the high school crush even though he is in your Biology class ,but it won't go away. Reiki has become jealous of the red head and holds a grudge against him every time he sees the young man when picking up you from classes.

Ok this is your information. I might add action to it I'm not sure I need reviews first before I carry on with this fanfic. Once again enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho it belongs to Yoshiro Togashi and Funimation I gain no profit from this work, this is purely made for fun.**

**Authors note: I have no idea where Yu Yu Hakusho takes place, but from the setting I guess we can say it's just a small city. And thank you to the people who reviewed and added me to their list of authors.**

**Three years ago**

"Tsuki, Tsuki!" you murmur and continue to sleep until you felt someone shake you. As much as you didn't want to you forced, yourself to turn around to see who disturbed you with your vision impaired you decided to rub your eyes. Your eight year old brother, Hoshiko, had woke you from your wonderful slumber but then again maybe it wasn't the best idea to watch Baccano three o'clock in the morning. Hoshiko grinned at you his two front teeth missing reminded you of that overseas English bands like you was being taught by your friend Reiki much to your dismay; he wore his a little Piplup shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Mom said get up, you have thirty minutes to get to school." Hoshiko explained adjusting his little backpack. Your eyes widened as he finished his sentence and pushed your blanket practically flying through the air, you ran down the hall to the bathroom all the while screaming."Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier?" you yelled while squeezing toothpaste on your favorite colored slowly walked around the corner to the bathroom.

"Mom and Dad left already she said you have to take Hana and me to school.", Hoshiko replied a little twinkle of deviousness in his eyes. You frowned at him but continued walking back to your room to get dressed shutting the door behind you."This wouldn't have happened if you weren't watching shows last night!" you heard Hoshiko cry out. You pulled on your red school uniform which made you wonder why the girls wore red and the boys pink, you shrugged the thought out of your mind and slid on your shoes and grabbing your black tote bag.

"You guys are gonna make me so late.", you said watching your sister ,Hana leave out the door preparing to lock the was two years older than Hoshiko and also wore no school uniform guessing the school required and Hana frowned sticking her tongue out, "Well Mom and Dad hate us walking to school by ourselves."Hana explained, you knew it was well true that they would lecture your ears off if you let it happen. After what seemed like forever you reached your siblings school. Before they had a chance to wave goodbye, you dashed down the street. You pulled out your cellphone you had less than five minutes to get to rounding another corner you looked around to see if anyone was around with a quick dash you jumped onto the nearest roof. It was probably your idea yet, getting cocky as you saw the schools roof and students rounding up as the chime began to ring for the students.

You stopped one block from the school so students would get the impression that you walked or ran to to run you stopped at the front gate when you saw Reiki, you wondered why he was here ,but before you had the chance to speak he shoved your bento box in your hand pushed you onto the school immediately dashed off you would treat him to some Ianri-zushi later were lucky Reiki pushed you on school grounds without a minute to spare to talk you ran to your classroom 7-A , put your tote bag in the small lockers and pulled out your literature book waiting for your teacher to enter class.

Time passed and teachers entered, taught and left class. The day seemed to had went quickly and before you knew lunch came around you went to your locker in the back of class to see what was in your bento box Reiki gave you opened a note sat neatly on top of the packed food you picked it up to read it clearly:

_Tsuki,_

_You know you left your siblings and your lunch so I dropped it off to them before they went inside would you be without me?_

_,Reiki _

You smirked that cocky fox always had to get the last say everywhere even in a letter, you pulled a manga out to read while eating. After finishing your lunch you emptied your bento and shoved it back in your bag along with your decided now was a perfect time to head to the restroom, after checking yourself in the restroom mirror you were not super girly but you did not like having messy hair .You left before the annoying Shuuichi groupies came into the restroom to overwhelm it with heavy perfume, at that very thought as seven over makeup dressed girls went into the restroom. You snickered at how they looked like clowns.

Continuing down the halls of students talking amongst the ones that finished lunch you peeked into a particular class from the door you saw a young man around your age, bearing a pink school uniform, his red hair and green eyes standing out against his fellow students black and brown hair. You gazed at him as he sat oblivious reading his book until a gentle bell rung announcing lunch was over. Snapping back to reality you noticed students returning to class and moving their desk back to their proper area, at the last minute of paying attention you noticed Shuuichi looking at you. He attempted to wave at you ,but you were to afraid to approach and was shoved by the several previous fangirls you saw earlier, you sighed and returned to class.

The rest of school went by quickly with English being your last class a English speaking teacher came in and gave the class a test requiring to define reading and writing in English. Another gentle chiming bell rang over the school signaling school was over. You were glad it was not your turn to clean the classroom you were already exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sink your head into your Sesshomaru pillow at home. You started thinking about Shuuichi his gentle smile and emerald eyes, again you began spacing out not really aware of who or what was happening you bumped into someone much taller than you."Sorry.", you managed to say looking at your feet."It's fine…it's Tsuki isn't it?",you looked up that sultry voice Shuuichi was talking to you!"Yes..I-I",you stuttered,Shuuichi smiled back at you knowing you were quieter than other girls."I wanted to know if you doing anything later started to say "yes" other girl students becoming nosy at how the most quietest girl got Shuuichi's attention.

"I can't I promised a friend I would do something for him today I'm sorry!",you replied bowing looked at Shuuichi he gave another smile this one resembling a smile like Reiki's like a fox.

"That's ok you show loyalty to your friend that's great some other time? Here is my number "He offered the piece of paper to you. He bid you goodbye and left. You sat there smiling to yourself, other girls talking about you obviously jealous as you exited the school you saw your friend Reiki in his typical kimono standing out as usual. Walking towards you Reiki asked you the same thing he asked you since you were a pup.

"How was your day?"

**Authors note:Ok And that is the end of Chapter 1.I decided to add Kurama early instead of next chapter,I hope Tsuki doesn't come off to Mary-Sue I don't want her to because no one is don't forget to !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho it belongs to Yoshiro Togashi and Funimation I gain no profit from this work, this is purely made for fun.**

You walked down the crowded streets full of young and old with Reiki sticking out like a sore thumb wearing his kimono among the modern day clothed civilians. You took a look at Reiki slowing your pace down looking at the restaurants around the town stopping at a particular one with a piece of smiling sushi. As you walked in you were greeted by the owner and his employees giving a slight bow you sat at the nearest seat to a window as you nonchantly picked up the menu then pausing and placing it back down. An older man which by telling by his clothes compared to the other workers was the employer walked over to you smiling.

"Would you like the same thing as always?" the man asked shifted impatiently in his seat eager to make his own order.  
"No thank you just a glass of water."  
"I'll take the Inari-zushi!",you shook your head no matter how many times you came to this sushi bar Reiki would always choose the same thing, the employer bowed and walked off to give the order. You turned your head to look out the window as you did before but not before Reiki asked.  
"Wha..what?"  
"I said how your day, Tsuki was?" Reiki asked crossing his hands in his lap his blue eyes staring intently.  
"It was fine you know the usual class, be ignored by classmates nothing different deciding to leave out the Shuuichi shrugged his shoulders as your drinks and food were brought to you,at this point you knew once he ate his Inari-zushi you knew he would most likely not talk.

It had been a quiet walk home for the most part, or in your mind it was as you started tuning Reiki out when he mentioned a demon attacked an older couple at the Shinto shrines and how he saved them and was being rewarded everyday of this week. As you approached your home Reiki stopped you giving you a gentle smile he was nice guy, talked a lot but was a nice guy.  
"You do have a excuse for your teachers next week, right?", you nodded your head thinking about how you had completely had came to your parents explaining he would be taking you to a tournament of sorts in the demon world and were not so willing at first but with some persuasion they agreed maybe you should know about about your heritage.  
"Oh yeah I have it for sure!",you said giving a nervous laugh Reiki gave nothing more than a stare mentioning he would have your parents sign the letter and in a bright light left the living world.

The week had for the most part been boring especially with all the homework you were being given in your least favorite classes, the best thing happening this whole week was Shuuichi asking you out and you blushing as red as a tomato so hard he touched your head thinking he would have to take you to the nurse. You of course reassured him you would be okay and did a mental happy dance at thinking at least something came out of this week's school torture.

The weekend had finally came thank goodness it felt like the closer the good things came the slower the weekend came but you made it and you were more than happy though you couldn't find Reiki since earlier this week. You had just shown him the letter you and Reiki had told your parents about and had announced a boy from your class had asked you out of course Reiki had a crush on you but was either to shy or cocky to let you know. So here you were looking through closet finding something that would suit your mood for the date. Just as you finished getting dressed your cellphone began to vibrate, your heart jumped as you saw Shuiichi's number nearly tripping on a misplaced shoe then cursing to yourself.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello,Tsuki I just wanted to let you know I'm a block from your house."  
"Ok I'll see you.", you ran to open your door grabbing your tote bag when you were greeted by your of course taunted with a loud smooch sound following you to the door Hana following in , these were just the siblings God forbid Shuuichi saw your Father do the Moonwalk or your Mom talk about ran to open the door swinging open with force when greeted by the shocked red-head.  
"Uh hey Shuuichi we should go!",you said wrapping a arm around his arm but not before your mother rushed to the door wiping a soapy hand off to shake your dates hand.  
"I'm her mother how are you? My you are a taker! Honey you must come and see!" you heard distant footsteps coming towards the door you smacked your head it was official why couldn't you have a normal family? A bunch of dark blue haired people gawking at your date. It of course wouldn't be complete without the others saying something.  
"You sure you won't take advantage of my little Moonshine?"  
"Oh no sir I'm not that kind of man to do something.",Shuuichi said raising his hands in defense  
"Oh okay 'cause I happen to know karate.", you rolled your eyes as he mimicked a Kung Fu move, your Dad barely liked being referenced as a wolf now he says he knows karate what a laugh. You began to turn towards the outside again but your siblings made sure Shuuicihi heard the last comment.  
"By !"

Your date with Shuuicihi had been great save for every now you went to the park and had a picnic, decided to head to the arcade much to your surprise it was his idea. You knew it would happen a girl from your school tried to flirt but not before your instincts of being a young woman took over giving the girl a dirty look as you had been a exciting day no pressure just you and your crush you didn't want it to end. He was such a gentleman most guys would not even bother to return or come near your house to drop you off but had the time to ask for a kiss. You turned to Shuuichi to thank him as he leaned down towards you.  
"I don't kiss on the first date.", you said timidly thinking that wasn't how you were going to say that stared pulling a red rose from what seemed like no where to you.  
"It's so beautiful." you began as you looked in his eyes something seemed sad all of a sudden.  
"If I return would you like to go on another date with me?"  
"I'd love to Shuuichi but what do you mean "If I return?"  
"Nothing you should worry about." he mentioned as he began leaving your front gate into the tiny turned to open your door but couldn't help noticing the ten pair of eyes watching you. You ignored the eyes and headed to the bathroom angry you couldn't have at least some privacy.  
"I take your date went well?" Reiki said leaning back in the chair switching the channels absent-mindedly.  
"I take you decided to show your face after "three days.", you said to the fox walking to the bathroom to find a substitute vase your mind going back to cringed at your voice knowing he had probably been found at some point while you were dating.  
'He sounded like he was going to die or something' you thought inhaling the roses scent but something else caught you off guard,the faint feeling of demon energy was coming from the rose.

**A/N:And this is where I'm stopping for tonight my yaoi senses are tingling and I have been feeling the need to want to write one for a while so between these two stories read, review and fave.**


End file.
